


Study

by nicocoer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicocoer/pseuds/nicocoer





	Study

Pansy was brought up to be married off at the earliest possible convince to some rich boy. Before attending Hogwarts, she was taught proper manners for her class, and some things about dinner parties and the like. During the summer of her sixth year, however, A new class was added to things her mother was to instruct her on during the summer holidays. This class was to be Seduction.

For two months Pansy learned every thing she could about maturely going about seducing a person. She also found her self presented with a problem. All these ways. . . they were directed just toward men. None of them seemed directed toward women.

She was puzzled by this for a bit. On one hand, she didn't mind knowing all the man focused skills. They were useful. but. . . Well, to be quite frank, it wasn't as much fun or thrilling as it would be to seduce a woman. Nor did it appeal to her as much.

Let us flash forward- oh, say, five years. Pansy is a woman of about twenty-one years, well filled out, but still unmarried. Her mother seems rather disappointed, but figures that Pansy will eventually marry some filthy rich Wizard from China or some such odd place.

Pansy loved to take walks. Not long hikes, mind you. Just a short walk in some odd foreign place, ending with apperating home for tea. it was a routine, you might say. Strangely enough, These pleasant walks would become a source of distress and would indeed cease with in the year.

Virginia Weasley. Now, she might not be the most likely person for you to think of in connection with Pansy. However, the important idea is that They both liked walks. Virginia (or Ginny, as she is often called), she liked nothing better then to walk along a body of water, be it a pond or the sea. Ginny was walking one day, much like the rest, when some thing happened. She fell.

You may observe there are many types of "falling". There is an actual physical state of falling, generally a downward moment produced by gravity. And then there is that of falling into an emotional state, commonly Love. Of course, to leave off as "She fell" isn't sufficient. rather, we shall have to identify what we mean by Falling. She fell in both ways, but not both at once.

Physically, her foot slipped on damp grass, and she fell from the upper bank to the lower bank. Nearly crushing a rather peeved Pansy in the process. After a few very still moments, Pansy shrieked and threw Ginny off of her, promptly slipping and falling into the river. Now, Virginia wasn't a mean spirited girl. She, being the person she was, thought quick. Pansy shot bank to the bank, her clothes immediately dry.

Glaring out at the other woman, Pansy hid behind her now messy hair. "Who the hell are you?"

This disturbed Ginny. Surely Pansy would recognize a Weasley? But then again, maybe not. on top of that, it is a safer idea that she doesn't. "My name is Virginia. I don't use a last name any more." Not entirely a lie, as she never used the name Weasley in a byline.

"Virginia, eh?" Pansy quickly surveyed the situation. Really, This Virginia was rather pretty, if you liked red hair. some thing struggled to click in the back of her mind, but some thing else came in front first. "Walk me home?"


End file.
